Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention is directed to magnetic tabletop games and is particularly directed to magnetic tabletop hockey games.
There exists a wide variety of manually operated tabletop games whereby control rods, handles and steering wheels are used in conjunction with magnets to maneuver game playing pieces around a playing surface. These game playing pieces in turn engage a playing object, such as a ball or puck, in an attempt to advance it toward a goal at the opponent""s end of a game table.
These games are commonly referred to as tabletop hockey, rod hockey, magnet hockey, tabletop soccer or fussball (a German word for soccer). Some examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,932, which discloses a miniature hockey game that uses magnetic attraction and steering wheels to move playing pieces over a playing surface; U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,375 discloses a tabletop hockey game that uses one control handle to move multiple playing pieces over a playing surface; U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,242 which discloses a game device with a playing surface of pressurized air, slots and rotating magnets that move playing pieces and objects over a playing surface; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,401 which discloses a game having mobile figures and a combination of slots and magnetically driven devices to move playing pieces over a playing surface.
Although the above-identified patents provide a variety of hockey game play simulations, they all have restrictive control mechanisms that reduce the game operators play making and goal scoring options. This is a drawback, as unrestricted movement of game playing pieces is highly desirable in order to replicate the play of an actual hockey game.
Providing realistic game action is another major problem associated with today""s tabletop games. For example, in existing games, the game playing pieces cannot move freely in all directions over the playing surface but are confined to movement within slots or within the limits of restrictive control mechanisms. As a result, the game operator cannot move the game playing pieces to pursue the playing object and can only engage it when it enters their limited range of movement. Another disadvantage associated with prior art is that their playing piece control devices are fixed to the perimeters of the game table. This, in conjunction with their limited range of movement, inhibits the game operator from approaching and propelling a playing object from a variety of angles; limits the game operator""s ability to interact with opposing game playing pieces; limits the game operator""s ability to position their game playing pieces offensively to accept or deflect a pass and their ability defensively to block a pass or shot on goal. These are all activities that would occur in an actual hockey game.
Another major drawback associated with games that utilize magnets exclusively to couple their drive mechanisms to their game playing pieces, is their inability to remain coupled when they are rapidly moved or rotated thereby, stopping game play.
Unrealistically sized playing pieces that are in proportion to their playing surface is another problem associated with games having restrictive control mechanisms. The size of the playing object (i.e. puck) and/or their playing piece shooting mechanisms (i.e. hockey stick) in these games have had to be dramatically increased to compensate for their restricted range of motion. These increases in size are necessary to insure that there are no areas on their playing surfaces where the playing object cannot be contacted, as a result the game playing pieces and/or playing objects appear out of proportion and unrealistic.
Another drawback associated with existing games involves movement and operation of the goaltender. In existing games, that utilize a goaltender, the game operator must remove at least one hand from their game playing piece controller in order to operate the goaltender mechanism. This causes a pause or disruption in the flow of the game because the game operator must make many movements when changing back and forth between an offensive and defensive posture.
Another disadvantage associated with existing games is that they are not designed to have the capability of easily changing or customizing their playing surfaces. In existing games the playing surfaces are permanently painted or printed to define game playing zones, commercial advertising, etc.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a new hockey type game that rectifies the deficiencies described above while adding new simulation capabilities.
The present invention was designed to provide a tabletop hockey game that can be played by one or more game operators. The game is comprised of one or more movable game playing pieces and goaltenders that travel over a smooth playing surface using permanent magnets as the driving force. The game playing pieces are movable using control rods and the goaltenders are moved by cable mechanisms. The object of the game is to propel a playing object (i.e. puck) over the playing surface, past an opponent""s goaltender, into a goal.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a game that has a game playing piece that is capable of traveling in all directions, over the full length and width of the playing surface, utilizing a control rod mechanism. This freedom of movement allows the game operator to move the game playing piece to pursue, control, position and propel the playing object (i.e. puck) without restriction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game that has a magnetically coupled game playing piece mechanism that is capable of being rotated rapidly without dislodging from the playing surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game that has a game playing piece control assembly that is structurally and mechanically designed to protect its interior rotating mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game that has a game playing piece that includes a striking arm assembly designed to create additional forward striking momentum, increasing the velocity of the playing object when struck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game that has goaltender and game playing piece figurines (i.e. hockey player simulations) that mount to the goaltender and game playing piece assemblies, designed to allow the figurines to be easily removed or replaced without having to remove the assemblies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game that has a magnetically coupled goaltender mechanism that is capable of sliding from side to side over the playing surface in front of its goal, operated by rotating foot controlled cable mechanism. This mechanism is designed to allow the game operators to use both hands to move their game playing pieces, while simultaneously positioning their goaltender with the rotating foot mechanism, causing no disruption in game play.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game with a game table designed to allow the game playing piece control rod to freely move, unfixed to the game table perimeter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game with a game table that is designed to provide a simple means for the installation or removal of the game playing piece drive mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game with a two layer playing surface that is flat, smooth and free of holes or slots, designed so that a variety of preprinted playing surfaces can easily be inserted between the layers.
Although the present invention is directed to a tabletop hockey game, the elements comprising this invention may also be utilized for other types of games or game actions such as:
Games that require game playing pieces to have unrestricted movement over a playing surface; that are capable of interacting with opposing game playing pieces; that require goaltenders and game playing pieces to have the ability to block, control and propel a round ball. Some examples include, but are not exclusive to, soccer, field hockey and lacrosse.
Game actions that require game playing pieces that have the ability to pursue opposing game playing pieces over an entire playing surface or within zones in order to physically engage and/or dislodge them from the playing surface.
Game actions that require game playing pieces that have the ability to move over the entire playing surface or within zones, that are capable of carrying ferromagnetic playing objects attached to their magnets or repelling playing objects containing magnets having the opposite polarity as their magnets.